


Let's Pretend [Avengers AU - WinterWitch]

by Wanda_Maximoff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Eventually a real relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I need a date to my ex's wedding au, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bucky and wanda, elizabastian?, olstan?, or jamda, winterwitch is my otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda_Maximoff/pseuds/Wanda_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, Barnes?" Wanda looked up at him with big eyes, begging him to say yes. With a sigh, Bucky gave in.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll do you a favor. What is it?" It's not that he didn't like Wanda, she was great to talk to on the rare occasion they work together, but he didn't know her all that well. </p>
<p>"Well... My ex-boyfriend is getting married. I got invited to the wedding and I don't want to show up alone." She noticed the change in his expression and quickly added. "You already said yes!" </p>
<p>"If I'd known you meant you want me to be your date, I-"</p>
<p>"What? Is there something wrong with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend [Avengers AU - WinterWitch]

                           "Wanda? Are you okay?" Sharon Carter's asked, stood by Wanda Maximoff's desk. The young mutant was staring at the computer screen, a look of shock on her face. It was an odd site to see, then again not many people expected to see Wanda with her eyes almost bulging from their sockets or her mouth forming the perfect 'o'. Moving a curly strand of brunette hair from her face, Wanda nodded, expression returning to her usual bored expression.  
  
                           "I'm fine, Sharon. Just found out my membership at Starbucks has expired." Wanda responded, her accent as thick as her eyeliner. It was a lie and Sharon knew it. With a chuckle, the blonde agent just nodded and continued walking to wherever it was she needed to be. Wanda waited until Sharon was far away before shutting her office door, well, it was more of a cubicle that she shared with Natasha Romanoff, though the infamous Black Widow was rarely here. Wanda only used the computer to check her emails, which is exactly why she was so shocked.

 

* * *

Email From: Francis Delacroix (Received: Yesterday at 17:21 PM)

Hey Wanda! I know it's been a long time since you and I spoke, I have been meaning to get in contact since I saw you on TV a few months ago. How are you and Pietro doing? :)

Anyway, I just want to invite you to my wedding! You're still one of my good friends, even after we broke up. Me and my wife to be would love for you to be there. I've attached a copy of the invitation, I would have sent it in the mail but I have no idea where you live! I don't even have your number, though you're probably in America, meaning I can't call you anyway (You know, me living in the UK and all).

I hope you can make it to the wedding! I hope Pietro can too! I sent him an invite as well, can you make sure he sees it? Thanks! <3  
 

\--- Francis. X

* * *

 

She read the invite that was attached. Her ex-boyfriend had invited her to his wedding, which was taking place in London. If that wasn't the worst part; He was marrying her ex-best friend, Carrie Petran. Wanda couldn't help but notice that he seemed awful interested in her now that she had helped save the world, he hasn't spoken to her since they were 20. They're both 24 now. The biggest problem was that Wanda had to go, she couldn't just say no. It would look like she wasn't over him or something if she declined. 

                           "Alright, so we're going... But with who..." The invitation said that she could bring one person with her. If Pietro had his own invitation, however unlikely it was for him to go anyway, she couldn't take him. That would just look sad, showing up to her ex's wedding single and with your brother.  _ **Buzzz Buzzz**_. Her phone lit up, previewing part of a text from Steve that simply read  _'Have you seen Bucky anywhere?'_ That's it. Wanda texted back saying  _'Nope, not since yesterday.'_ Before leaving her office in search of the ex-HYDRA assassin. It was a long shot that he would agree to go but it was worth a shot.

                           "Hey, Barnes!" After half an hour of wandering around the base in search of Bucky, she spotted him leaving the cafeteria of the base. Hearing his name, he turned around to look at Wanda and she approached him. He tried to give the woman a smile, though he's had a long day and he's exhausted. "I have a favor to ask of you." She stopped and front of him, arms crossed over her chest. 

                           "I can't. I have somewhere to be, Maximoff?" He sounded as tired as he felt, even a bit of agitation slipped into the tired tone. His Russian accent was thicker when he was tired, she almost didn't understand what he said from how quiet he was.  
 

         "Please, Barnes?" Wanda looked up at him with big eyes, begging him to say yes. With a sigh, Bucky gave in.

 

                           "Fine, I'll do you a favor. What is it?" It's not that he didn't like Wanda, she was great to talk to on the rare occasion they work together, but he didn't know her all that well. 

  
                           "Well... My ex-boyfriend is getting married. I got invited to the wedding and I don't want to show up alone." She noticed the change in his expression and quickly added. "You already said yes!" 

                           "If I'd known you meant you want me to be your date, I-"

                           "What? Is there something wrong with me?" Wanda put on an expression of shock, eyes filling up with tears. Bucky was mentally punching himself in the balls, the last thing he wanted was to make her cry. However annoyed, he sighed and put his right hand on her shoulder.

                           "Nothing is wrong with you, Wanda... If it'll make you happy, I'll go with you." He didn't want to get more attention from people, as soon as Wanda had started crying people had looked over. As soon as he spoke, she stopped crying and smiled brightly at him.

                           "Great! The wedding is in two weeks, though I want to go over in a week to get used to the time-zone shift. Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and hurried off. Bucky let out a frustrated groan, she just tricked him into being her date for a stranger's wedding. Great, that was just great. Just as he was about to start walking again, Wanda popped her head around the corner again. "And Steve is looking for you!" Then she was gone again.

                           "What did I get myself into?" He muttered sleepily before wandering off in search of Steve,hopefully then he could head back to his and Steve's shared apartment. This favor better be worth it. 


End file.
